gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Cross Sabre
Black Cross sabre may not look like a sabre, but indeed, it is. It is part of the unstoppable, Master Ex set. Created by Jack Daggermenace about 1 year ago, this sabre is one of the newest members of the set. Name No one knows why Jack named it "Black Cross" when the sword is not black but The sheath is. The sword is a new word elegant style with a complicated handle with a silver string form. (As seen in picture). History This work of art is a very new and updated blade. When it was made (about one year ago) by Jack, there was a want for gold, not just a little gold, but tons and tons of it. Pirates everywhere went on a rampage to get this gold, making the time for the making of this sabre, horrible. There was only one solution, Master Ex Passages. But, there was a problem, the passage was being worked on, yearly construction. Jack could not make this in public, that was a clear face to him. He called King Shadow Sail and Slint and concluded he needed a change of action. "Alright wait a year?" Said Shadow, not knowing another plan. "No, this sabre I've waiting too long to make" Said Jack That piece of conversation was very significant. Jack wanted to build this sabre for years. But, the materials he could not find. It took him an incredible, 20 years to gather every material needed. Not only for the sabre, but for its case. Its case would be made out of the finest materials, as was the actual sabre, but Jack wanting this blade to be different from the other Master Ex Weapons. That factor would add another 2 years to the planning. Jack was all about power, power, power, and luxury. He wanted the sabre to have just that. A fine, elegant look, with a power streak to it. He needed these things. *10 pounds of pure silver *1 pound of pure gold *A power source *5 feet of fine leather At that time, those items were extremely scarce. Jack had the money, the reputation, but not the connection. Traders at that time were as well scarce, but that was his only way of getting these materials. And that was were the connections came in. He went to trader after trader and they said "We will not accept you as a customer without a connection with a loyal customer." Traders were crazy, no one knew what was going on in their little brain. So, Jack went to get the items on his own. It took a 19 year trip around the world. He had came close to death numerous times. He traveled everywhere just to get that small list in his pocket. So, he had the ingredients, he had the money, he didn't have the place. Once again the conflict of the place came to be the matter at hand. Jack thought and though, and thought, nothing came to his mind. He became depressed, saddened, not knowing how to make his dream (the sabre). This continued months upon months. Days, Jack was left sitting in his mansion wondering how he could make this work. His friends at Master Ex though he was crazy, the public would steal the sabre if they knew, so what would he do? He finally concluded, he could do something, just not at the time. Here was his plan: Every night go deep into the woods and work on the sabre. Make a sacred workshop there were no one could find him. His plan was simple, but it worked. And thus, the sabre was started. Stats *Type: Sabre *Rarity: Master Ex *Resale: Priceless *Attack: 205 *Skill Required: Mastered, Level 30 Sword *Abilities: *Skill Booster +5 *Black Attack: Turns you into a black ghost lord. You are able to levitate into the air and command all enemies in sight, boosting your health and attack by 100. *Range Chooser: Lets you choose the range of the Sabre. *Black Storm: Makes a series of lightning bolts and earthquakes surround you (not damaging you) killing everything in sight + adding 1,000 to your health. *Guard: Makes a ghost like guard appear fighting off any enemy. *X: X marks the spot. An X of fire forms damaging everything in that area. Category:POTCO Category:Master Ex Weapons Category:Weapons of Mass Destruction Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Weapons